eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Kori's Relationships
<Kori And'rz The USSCS Falcon Isaac Shepard Superheros.png|Artwork by JessDeaton on deviantart Superheros 2.png EotU Catfight.jpg|Kori Starlee Catfight Isaac and Kori by SolKorra.png EotU Isaac to the Rescue.png Kori has a lot of affection towards Isaac from the start of the story, which seemed to have grown as the series progressed. Kori doesn't seem to mind allowing Isaac to gaze on her naked body. Following the events, Kori falls madly in love with Isaac and attempts to keep him away from the other girls who may have affections for him. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with and for him. In response, Isaac will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. After becoming Isaac's girlfriend, Kori begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Isaac, no longer being easily jealous or angered by Isaac being close to other girls like she previously does. Kori has claimed that her love for Isaac is eternal, but because not being with him is so painful, she has also said that she needs to forget him. She attempted to leave the crew because she could not bear to be on the same ship or planet as Isaac if they could not be together. However, she learned that it was even more painful to be away from him, realizing that he is her ‘Soul’s Other Half’, which in Zamarian means they were destined to be together, realizing the depths of her feelings for him. Even more so when he chased after her to convince her to come back, which she tearfully complied in stating she didn’t want to hurt him. Later on, Isaac and Kori go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Isaac is worthy of being a candidate for Kori's future husband. They both passed and although Isaac remained oblivious to the situation, he had mentioned that he would like to marry Kori one day. Gwen Tenalds Kori looks to her for human female wisdom, as well as to learn more about Isaac when he can't explain something of the female information... or when there's something about Isaac she wants to know more about. She is aware that Gwen wants to protect her cousin, but she states thoroughly she wouldn't allow any harm to come to him whatsoever. Jeff Carter Rei DRU Starlee Kori treats her like a sister since they bunk together both in the Falcon but also in Event Horizon, but they are also rivals for Isaac's love since Isaac also cares about her, but she cares for her a lot. She is the only person Kori lets sleep with Isaac (besides herself) and end up doing various things with and to Isaac due to Starlee not wanting to be left out. Both Kori and Starlee also show the same interest as they both found kid Isaac very cute and work together to protect him to get him back to his timeline. Asia Erisa Both girls’ species are descended from cats, but one is visually shown this. However, both are literally in a catfight of sorts. Asia due to her pride as being the strongest in the galaxy, and Kori’s due to her people once being warlike until they adopted their peaceful nature. At times, Isaac, Rhamey, or Gwen have to play tie-breakers to stop the two from fighting, as both are strong enough to tear the Falcon or Event Horizon apart due to their fights. However, despite their quarreling, it is shown the two due care for each other to help one another through battle. Johanna Much like she cares for Syl'Kee, she adores Johanna. In fact, she was the first to tame him, by treating him like a puppy... to which his mannerisms seem to show. Zamaranian People Komi And'rz Rizer T'ntz Prior to meeting Isaac and being taken by the Creators, Kori was engaged with Rizer. However, even at the age of ten, Koi was against this and when they were older and met again, with Rizer's claim for them to repopulate the species through purity, she started a combat with him to end the engagement. When Isaac was about to be killed, she begged him not to do so and said that she would marry him. She kissed Isaac after he defeats Rizer during the engagement ceremony. Category:Relationships